It is an object of the present invention to provide a fast measuring method and a measuring device for measuring the FAME content in engine oil. For conventional measuring methods and measuring devices for fuel dilution are specified by ASTM in the United States. Fuel dilution was measured by gas chromatography (GC) following ASTM method D3524 to measure diesel content in engine oil which provides a means to determine the magnitude of the fuel dilution, providing the user with the ability to predict performance and to take appropriate action. Fourier transform infrared (FTIR) spectrometry following a modified ASTM method D7371 to measure biodiesel content has also been utilized currently.
However, the problem and limitation of current analysis technology are cost and the availability of advanced facilities which is not available on engine operation site. The present invention has been made to facilitate the on-site measurement of the FAME content in engine oil and portable device for on-site fast check
Patent Citation 1: US2006/0192122, Apparatus and Method For Measuring Fuel Dilution of Lubricant, shows an apparatus and methods for spectroscopic analysis of a petroleum product, including detecting and quantifying fuel dilution in oil sample.